


Blut des Konigs

by Lieblings_Bastard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, M/M, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: — Пасть во тьму просто, достаточно лишь один раз оступиться. И никто не протянет руки, выведя тебя во свет.— Шагнуть в бездну страшно лишь в одиночестве. Вместе с тобой я сделаю первый шаг и паду на самое дно. С тобой мне не нужен свет.





	1. Игры кончились

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно! фоновыми флэшбеками Китор. Автору больнее, чем вам, потому что он это писал.  
> Осторожно![2] Кит здесь больше галра, чем человек. Фиолетовая кожа и своеобразное восприятие автора прилагаются.  
> Осторожно![3] Алтея не была уничтожена.  
> Осторожно![4] Обозлённая и жестокая Аллура в комплекте
> 
> Вся работа выступает сонгфиком по песни Арии "Кровь королей".

— Мне всегда тяжело было доверять людям, я боялся, что меня используют. Но, думаю, если меня предашь ты, это не так уж и плохо…

Никто не знал, откуда он появился, но многие считали, что его появление не предвещало ничего хорошего для империи, которая вот-вот должна была выиграть войну, длившуюся не один десяток дека-фибов.

Никто не знал о нём правды, но слухов ходило более чем достаточно. В какой-то момент они дошли до такого абсурда, что никто уже и не пытался искать в них хотя бы толику правды о полукровке, который неожиданно стал фаворитом императора Лотора. Обсуждение нового генерала, что удивительно — мужского пола, стало своеобразной игрой. Крайне опасной игрой с огнём. Итог её был закономерен, остальное — вопрос времени.

Говорили, что он виртуозный пилот, едва ли не родившийся для того, чтобы летать.

Говорили, что он заполучил своё место через постель, раздвигая тонкие ноги каждый ночной период, а стоны его разносились по всему коридору. Что под бронёй он прятал следы укусов и темно-алые засосы.

Говорили, что его мать была одной из членов повстанцев, именовавших себя Клинком Марморы, и что пала она именно от руки Лотора.

Молодой полукровка знал практически обо всех сплетнях, что распускались вокруг его персоны. Это забавляло его.

Никто не рискнул сказать фавориту и одному из пяти генералов Лотора что-то оскорбительное в лицо, но, как известно, там, где замешана власть, даже у стен есть уши.

Знал, но ничего не предпринимал. Улыбался, наблюдая, как в едва ли приукрашенную правду переставали верить. А те, кто подбирался слишком близко к ниточкам, с помощью которых действительно можно было бы им управлять, уходил на срочное императорское задание и более не возвращался. Никогда.

Жизнь среди галра сделала Кита холодным. Жизнь среди галра научила Кита играть в жестокость. Жизнь среди галра сделала Кита осторожным, продумавшим все свои действия на несколько шагов вперёд с чередой путей отступления. Приучила его к принципу «Победа или смерть». И Кит выдирал свою победу клыками.

Лотор нашёл мальчишку с самым настоящим талантом к пилотированию через несколько квинтантов после уничтожения очага сопротивления внутри войск империи. Истощённого, замкнувшегося в себе, едва живого, но всё ещё цепляющегося тонкими клыками за свою никчёмную и никому ненужную жизнь. Его спасение казалось самым настоящим чудом.

Позднее именно от Лотора спасенный узнал страшную весть. Из Клинка Марморы не выжил никто, меч императора окрасился кровью лидеров восстания.

Этот слух был одним из правдивых, хоть его и извратили излишними мерзкими подробностями, разнося слова из уст в уста, и чем дальше, тем хуже. Но это оказалось на руку Лотору, укрепившему свою власть мнимой жестокостью и кровожадностью. Галра прекрасно понимали язык силы и активно его использовали.

Мальчик так и остался слишком замкнутым и молчаливым, но в то же время очень старательным. Легко осваивал обращение с оружием, науки и, удивив многих, невероятно быстро разобрался с кораблями. Не каждый юный галра, тем более полукровка, найденный практически на отшибе вселенной, осваивал управление боевым кораблём в возрасте двенадцати дека-фибов.

Лотор с улыбкой заявил тогда, что у Кита талант. И тогда же решил, что обязательно найдёт этому таланту применение. Наиболее выгодное для императора, конечно. Ему понадобилось три дека-фиба, чтобы стать одним из лучших. Три дека-фиба, чтобы стать одним из генералов. Три дека-фиба, чтобы о нём начали говорить, как о мальчике, который однажды станет настоящим чудовищем.

Именно под конец этого отрезка времени находились подтверждения того, что они с Лотором были любовниками.

Кит до сих пор помнил чужие руки на своём теле, жадные и требовательные губы на его губах и тонкие пальцы в нём.

Ему исполнилось пятнадцать дека-фибов, когда пришлось впервые лечь в постель, чтобы ублажить своего императора. Лотор был нежен… Насколько это вообще могла позволить галрийская сущность, но это не уменьшило ощущения мерзости и ненависти. Кит бережно хранил в голове всего одну мысль. На протяжении всех ночей он хранил в голове всего одно воспоминание, которое помогало ему идти дальше.

Сжимать руки крепко-крепко, стискивать зубы до скрежета и идти дальше. Ни в коем случае не плача. Потому что галра не плакали и не просили пощады. Потому что мама, которую Лотор действительно лично убил, не плакала и не просила пощады даже перед самой смертью. Она шла на смерть с улыбкой, потому что знала, её сын спасён от жестокой расправы предателя крови.

Но генералом он стал отнюдь не из-за красивых глаз и пошлых стонов и вовсе не ради богатства и славы. Хоть и выглядело в глазах аристократического общества всё именно так. Кит выворачивался наизнанку, тратя варгу за варгой в тренировках, квинтант за квинтантом в изучении культуры и боевой тактики галрийской империи, начиная от самого её создания до наших дней.

Ему понадобилось три дека-фиба, чтобы стать генералом и ещё два, чтобы осуществить то, что задумывал с того самого момента, когда на забытой всеми планете новый император галра с улыбкой протянул ему руку помощи, тем самым захлопнув капкан.

Лотор выращивал оружие, но всё пошло не так, как он планировал. Его же оружие уничтожило не только врагов, но и своего повелителя. Верный цепной пёс сорвался с цепи и задрал хозяина. Кит был пламенем, с которым Лотор заигрался, за что и заплатил. Он так и не узнал, что за половину варги до нападения на главную базу Клинка её покинул всего один мальчик, которого мать не захотела отдавать в холодные объятия смерти и который потом змеей на груди взрос подле Лотора. Он сам спас и вырастил себе гибель.

«Победа или смерть, мой император, — равнодушно напомнил ему Кит за миг до того, как клинок пронзил плоть, остановив сердце, — вы проиграли, поэтому ваш удел — смерть».

А после поднялся по ступеням на Крал Зера, став новым императором, и его первый приказ был завершить войну. У него оставалось ещё одно неоконченное дело, перешедшее к нему от Кролии, для исполнения которого ему пришлось использовать маски и становиться тем, кем он не являлся на самом деле.

***

Переговоры нового императора галра с императрицей Алтеи Аллурой шли долго. Мучительно долго и вязко. Кит понимал, что ему не поверили с первого раза. Даже на один тик. Было бы странно, если бы всё сложилось хоть каплю иначе.

Где-то рядом находилось осознание того, что императрица ожидала, что Кита просто свергнут и убьют, а престол займёт кто-то другой — например, Сендак, — а война как продолжалась, так и продолжилась бы, пока один народ просто не изничтожил бы другой.

Но никто не собирался свергать полукровку. Дека-фибы войны измотали многих, далеко не все готовы были действительно положить всё ради победы. Весьма сомнительной победы, к слову. Никто не мог пообещать, что алтеане не унесли бы секреты своих технологий и магии в могилу, а тогда весь смысл войны сводился бы практически к нулю. Территории, да. Но кто бы жил на них? Галра, как и противники, умирали в боях сотнями, а порою и тысячами. Цели давно перестали оправдывать средства.

Активно желали драться до конца лишь те, кто были подобны Сендаку. Истинные последователи старой культуры галра. Впрочем, их было не так много. Сендак так вообще вместе с флотом смешался с космической пылью несколько квинтантов назад, устранить остальных потенциальных предателей — дело времени. Кит научился у Лотора и его ошибок достаточно многому: не доверять, брать по максимуму и не ждать, пока его ударят в спину.

Переговоры шли в сторону тупика. Кит был воином, а не дипломатом. Но он должен был остановить эту войну, потому что одним из самых главных желаний его погибшей матери являлся мир. Она положила жизнь ради мирного космоса. Поэтому Кит не мог всё бросить. Как и для становления генералом Лотора, стискивал зубы, сжимал руки и продолжал идти дальше, разными путями пытаясь добиться своей цели.

Спустя четверть дека-фиба ему удалось добиться переговоров с Аллурой не по связи, а в личном присутствии обоих правителей с охраной. Это уже была маленькая победа. Но Кит не начинал надеяться на быстрое и лёгкое перемирие — об упорстве и осторожности Аллуры тоже ходили слухи. И то, что он сумел вытащить из-под горы приукрашивания и откровенного бреда, заставило Кита уважать Аллуру. Также не стоило выпускать из виду советника, рыцаря и кузена императрицы в одном лице. Он в этой истории оказался для галра тёмной лошадкой.

Кит устало потер виски: он не спал уже несколько квинтантов, а до встречи с Аллурой оставалась пара варг.

— Квизнак, — выругался он. — Как я устал от этого.

Но до конца этой истории оставалось ещё много времени. Поэтому он откинулся на спинку кресла небольшого корабля, выбранного для путешествия на одну из планет Альянса, и закрыл глаза. Стоило хоть немного поспать.

Ему снилась мама.

***

Алтея славилась своими технологиями, алхимией и даром к переговорам. Неудивительно, что последнее перешло к новой императрице от убитого несколько дека-фибов назад отца.

Это была «заслуга» Лотора, поэтому его смерть от руки Кита могла сыграть в его пользу, но он не строил ложных и ранних надежд. Ведь, как известно, надежда — один из первых шагов на пути к разочарованию. Козырей в рукаве было немного, поэтому он крупно рисковал. Впрочем, не было и уверенности, что козыри являлись козырями. Всего один шанс добиться сотрудничества с Аллурой. Всё или ничего. Победа или смерть.

— Императрица Аллура, — легко поклонился Кит, мысленно благодаря ту галрийку, которая практически кнутом без пряника заставила его выучить в том числе и этикет с правилами поведения в аристократическом обществе.

— Император Йорак, — столь же лёгким реверансом ответила она. Титулярным стало имя, которое дала ему мать. Человеческое не подходило для императора. Кит — осталось от отца. Все, что осталось от отца. Йорак и кинжал — всё, что осталось от матери. — Позволите досмотреть вас? Это всего лишь меры предосторожности.

Светлые оттенки были ей к лицу. Белый и розовый контрастировали, но в тот же момент прекрасно гармонировали со смуглой кожей алтеанки. Розовый — символ траура. Она скорбела об отце и обо всех погибших из её народа. Кит видел её на портретах: там она была маленькой наивной девочкой в красивом разноцветном платье. Но перед ним находилась женщина в роскошном сложном наряде, который сочетал эстетику и защиту одновременно. Она своим видом могла свести любого мужчину с ума. Конечно же, если его интересовали женщины.

— Я всё понимаю, Аллура, — Кит улыбнулся ей настолько наигранной доброжелательной улыбкой, что она выглядела даже искренней. Он знал, что ему необходим этот союз. Любой ценой. Но это совершенно не обязывало испытывать что-то к возможным союзникам. Он развёл руки в сторону, — приступайте.

— Широ, — кивнула своему спутнику правительница.

Кит наконец смог рассмотреть его. Прокляв и поблагодарив вселенную за эту возможность. О нём, как и о любом другом защитнике или же фаворите, много говорили, но вся информация была слишком размытой. Толком можно было сказать только одно: он был чертовски хорошим воином. Кажется, Кит слышал, что ещё до того, как он оказался у Лотора, Широ попал в плен на арену галра, где смог выжить, получить имя Чемпиона и сбежать, возвратившись к своему народу. О Чемпионе говорили с трепетом, но узнать достоверно, кем он являлся до арены, Кит не смог. Да и тогда его это особо не интересовало.

Но смотря на предполагаемого Чемпиона, Кит ощутил что-то схожее с очарованностью, толикой любопытства и, возможно, даже восторгом.

Он был красивым и харизматичным. В другой ситуации Кит бы сказал, что увидел самого Бога, несмотря на то, что ни в каких Богов он не верил.

Выше самого Кита на голову, если не больше; броня явно давала понять, что под ней скрывались мускулы; да и меч на поясе не каждый бы смог поднять.

Белые, словно первый, ещё не тронутый никем снег, волосы. Почему-то Киту подумалось, что они не были такими от природы, как, например, у Аллуры, а поседели из-за войны. Броня скрывала его тело, но шрам, прошедший через переносицу, явно не был единственным. Алтеанские метки не привлекали особого внимания, а вот глубокие серые глаза истинного воина более чем.

Ещё одним боевым «трофеем» оказалось отсутствие правой руки и замена её протезом.

Обыск занял несколько добошей. Широ поискал в императорской броне тайники, где могло быть спрятано оружие, просмотрел ещё раз с помощью специального устройства. Когда он закончил, улыбнулся Киту и отошёл, вновь став справа от кресла Аллуры. Кит едва удержался от раздасованного вздоха: прикосновения алтеанца не приносили ненависти и такого привычного мерзкого ощущения. От них почему-то было тепло.

— Теперь, когда вы уверены, что всё в порядке, мы можем продолжить? — Кит с трудом отвёл взгляд от Широ, восстанавливая скучающий и отрешенный вид. Он научился мимикрикровать под настоящих аристократов, что росли в роскоши и правилах, а не битвах за своё место и жизнь. Ему понадобилось много времени для этого, пришлось переступать через самого себя и принципы, но он сумел.

— Конечно, император Йорак, — кивнула алтеанка, — что же галра могут предложить нам? Кроме самого факта мира, конечно же.

Ему было, что предложить. Немногое, но при умелом использовании этого должно было хватить. Главное, правильно расставить фигуры.

— Мы все многое потеряли в этой войне, — начал издалека Кит. Сейчас ему не хватало умения Лотора убеждать, виртуозно преподнося любую информацию. Именно красноречию он так и не сумел обучиться, — её завершение, так или иначе, необходимо нам всем.

Аллура кивнула, не перебивая. Ей действительно было интересно. Война затянулась, и её народу требовался если не мир, то хотя бы временное, пускай очень шаткое, перемирие. Немного времени для отдыха и подготовки к чему-то, что мог замышлять новый правитель. Но ни в коем разе не показывала, насколько ей необходима эта передышка и что она согласна ради неё на все условия.

За те дека-фибы, которые прожила Аллура, она усвоила многое. Одной из усвоенных истин было то, что всем галра, даже полукровкам, нельзя верить ни на тик. Лотор присылал к ней посланника с обещаниями, что всё вскоре изменится. Аллура ему почти поверила, но в конечном итоге они всего лишь вновь подверглись нападению. Нападению, в котором потерял жизнь её отец.

Она не собиралась больше допускать столь фатальные ошибки. Потому что плата за них — пролитая кровь и смерть ни в чем неповинных.

Она, как только приняла просьбу о личной встрече, решила, что использует всё, что мог дать ей враг. Но уничтожит его быстрее, чем он успеет занести руку для очередного удара.

— Империя за время войны расширилась, подмяв под себя и поглотив не одну планету, — тем временем продолжал Кит. Политика никогда не была его сильной стороной, как и красноречие. Кит был воином, но другого пути у него не было, поэтому он продолжал. Благодарил Акшу, которая не только встала на его сторону после убийства Лотора, но и помогла с многими данными о том, что вообще происходило за период войны, — сейчас мы готовы возвратить Альянсу часть захваченных территорий.

— Какая же выгода у галра в этом, Йорак? — бровь Аллуры приподнялась. — Не поймите меня превратно, но ваш народ преследует цели собственной выгоды в первую очередь.

— Времена меняются, Аллура. Многие устои моего народа, к сожалению или к счастью, изжили себя. Пора что-то менять. Порою, для того, чтобы что-то получить, нужно что-то отдать. Империя возвращает Альянсу часть территорий, взамен мы надеемся на помощь в восстановлении и укреплении того, что осталось у нас. Война потрепала всех, а Алтея всегда славилась своими технологиями и алхимией.

— Вы предлагаете поделиться с вами технологиями, так? — она слегка усмехнулась. Это было восхитительной грубостью и нахальством.

— Хотя бы частью. Лишь той, что поможет созидать, а не рушить, — руки Кита задрожали. План оказался не самым простым даже на словах, а на деле практически невыполнимым. Он понимал одно: если они не заключат мир, война не закончится никогда. А он не хотел больше воевать, слепо забирать чужие жизни ради бесконечной жажды власти, богатства и славы. Не хотел, чтобы их мир остался бы прежним, а мечте матери не суждено было сбыться. Кит скрылся за серьёзностью и жестокостью, действительно долгое время только и делал, что без раздумья убивал и убирал тех, кто становился у него на пути. Но он устал. Устал и не желал становиться в глазах вселенной очередным диктатором и тираном, писавшим историю чужой кровью. Кит хотел всё закончить. Дать себе и душе матери наконец обрести покой, а ради этого был готов в последний раз поставить на кон всё. Выиграть или умереть. Последний раз пойти по принципу «победа или смерть».

И он видел ещё одну вещь. Лучше показать себя наивным, ничего не знающим мальчишкой, который готов отдать всё — потому что в нём перестанут видеть настоящую угрозу, это даст время наверстать упущенные знания и добиться настоящего доверия.

— Всё можно обратить в оружие, — философски заметила она, — к слову, именно ваш народ это и доказал, а ваша просьба выглядит практически наглостью, которая принесёт выгоду только одной стороне.

— Времена меняются. Меняются и правители, а вместе с ними и взгляды на использование тех или иных ресурсов, — Кит тяжело вздохнул. — Мой народ принёс много смерти и разрушений, я знаю. Никаких слов не хватит для того, чтобы передать всю мою скорбь и сожаление. Я тоже потерял в этой войне семью. Моя мать сражалась за мир, и я продолжаю её дело. Галра также многого добились за это время. Помимо территорий, я готов предложить вам часть наших технологий. Это будет маленьким обменом, но не наглостью. Вам нужны технологии для сборов ресурсов, чтобы восстановить разрушенное и временные корабли для путешествий. Ваш флот изрядно потерял в последних битвах. Сколько у вас осталось? Вряд ли достаточно для продолжения.

— Это прекрасно, но вы же понимаете, что красивыми словами ничего не изменить, — глаза Аллуры будто сверкнули.

Кит глубоко вздохнул; он напоминал себе того мальчишку, которого нашёл Лотор — не знающего, как поступить правильно и совсем немного напуганного. Он очень жалел, что нельзя было взять с собой Акшу, которая понимала в этом много больше. Метался внутри, снаружи оставался холодным.

«Победа или смерть. Никак иначе».

— Я предлагаю вам политический брак, чтобы объединить наши народы и культуры. Ведь браки часто становились одним из лучших гарантов мира. Думаю, моё предложение достаточно показывает мои благие намерения, — улыбнулся Кит. — Сейчас нам всем нужен отдых и мир, поэтому нам остаётся лишь довериться друг другу. Также я готов оставить одного из своих генералов на ваших территориях в качестве посла мира.

«Ни капли, но это даст нам столь необходимое время», — подумала Аллура, продолжая мило улыбаться императору.

— Это действительно заманчивое предложение, — кивнула она в ответ, — но, к сожалению, я не смогу быть вашей невестой. Культура и традиции Алтеи. Впрочем, вы можете заключить политический брак с моим кузеном Широ. Он, как и я, имеет отношение к королевской семье и его положение достаточно весомо для заключения перемирия. Если, конечно, ваши моральные устои позволяют пойти на такой, достаточно непростой вариант. Естественно, условия брака позволят вам завести наследника.

Кит вновь внимательно посмотрел на Широ, который с первого тика привлекал его куда больше, чем сама императрица, но говорить об этом не стал. Послы мира — те же заложники обстоятельств. По межгалактическим законам их казнят, если один из правителей решит нарушить условия.

— Ваши идеи, Йорак, крайне сыры пока что, — заметила Аллура, — вас выдаёт юность, но мне нравится ваше стремление к миру. Вас устроят такие условия? Если да, то через какое-то время мы согласуем условия перемирия и что кому будет должен, кроме политического брака.

Внутри Кита что-то сжалось.

«Неужели вышло?»

— Устои галра предполагают браки между особями одного пола, — улыбнулся Кит, — я буду ждать ваших условий, императрица Аллура.

— Обмен послами мира произойдёт через три квинтанта, координаты я вам вышлю. До встречи, Йорак.

— До встречи, Аллура, — он поцеловал её руку на прощание. Ему никогда ещё не было настолько мерзко. Он знал, что условия будут выгодными для Алтеи, но даже так… Это уже была его маленькая победа.

***

Корабль встретил его тишиной и спокойствием. Один, совершенно один. Наедине с собственными мыслями и тревогами.

Стоило быть осторожным. Он знал, что в чём-то оплошал в этих переговорах, но мир они практически заключили. Стояли на пути к этому. Он знал, что это было не заслугой его дипломатических способностей, а суровой необходимостью отдыха для обеих сторон — но вселенная подарила ему шанс действительно завоевать доверие, шанс стать настоящим союзником. Однако, нельзя было сразу потерять бдительность. Напряжение между двумя народами висело долго и не обещало пропасть за один тик по щелчку пальцев.

Кит коснулся светло-сиреневыми тонкими пальцами висков. Болела голова. Недосып и постоянное волнение давали о себе знать, но времени на отдых пока ещё не было, впереди слишком много дел. Он подошёл к зеркалу, впервые за долгое время взглянул на себя. Зрелище его не порадовало.

Если бы он выглядел как человек, которым наполовину являлся, то под аметистовыми глазами выделялись бы тёмные синяки. Из зеркала на него смотрел измученный галрийский юноша, в чьём взгляде не читалось ничего, кроме вселенской усталости. Фиолетовая кожа будто бы выцвела, кости под бронёй слегка выпирали. Тёмные волосы давно стоило обрезать, а не собирать в горькое подобие хвоста, но времени не хватало даже на это.

Он, не глядя, коснулся рукой панели. На экране появилось не менее уставшее лицо Акши. Но измождённость в какой-то мере даже красила её. Впрочем, Кит должен был признаться, что Акше, как и когда-то Кролии, к лицу было абсолютно всё. Обе даже перепачканные кровью оставались чертовски великолепными женщинами. Её отросшие синие волосы касались облачённых в доспех, немного подрагивающих от постоянного нервного напряжения, плеч.

Однажды он видел её на одном из светских приёмов, в тот период, когда Лотор был жив, в платье. Под ним, конечно, были спрятаны кинжал и бластер, чтобы защитить императора, но зрелище всё равно поражало и удивляло. Ей действительно шло всё. Кит в тот вечер даже залюбовался ею на пару тиков. Возможно, именно это дало почву для слухов, когда Акша единственная осталась при дворе Кита.

Когда остальные генералы, как и прочие последователи Лотора, оказались казнены, при дворе начали говорить о том, что она переключилась с Лотора на Кита, используя свою красоту, чтобы добиться своих непонятных целей, а новый император очарован прелестью воительницы, чья чистота крови тоже находилась под сомнением. Впрочем, предположения о целях тоже не заставили себя ждать.

«Она стремится стать новой императрицей» — таков был вердикт.

Акша, когда впервые услышала об этом, едва ли удержала смех, а на губах Кита появилась еле заметная улыбка.

Конечно, новый император был удивлён, что та, кого считали верной последовательницей Лотора из-за невзаимной влюблённости, перешла на его сторону. Ещё больше он удивился, когда она не использовала даже самые яркие возможности уничтожить его и отомстить.

«Император Йорак, — мягко улыбнулась она, когда он открыто поднял эту тему в приватной беседе, — вам ли не знать, что, хоть в слухах порою можно отыскать правду, по большей части они лишь красивая, выверенная ложь. Не было никакой большой любви к бывшему императору. Лишь умелый расчёт. Сейчас играть на вашей стороне может оказать более полезным. Как и я для вас могу оказаться полезнее живой, а не казнённой на какой-либо отдалённой планете».

Они должны были стать врагами. Все считали, что они должны были стать врагами, но судьба снова усмехнулась, глядя на чужие планы и надежды. Кости судьбы выпали так, что вражда обратилась чем-то невероятно похожим на дружбу.

— Как всё прошло, Кит? — несколько тиков тишины, после которых Акша всё же задала вопрос. Она видела, насколько он устал, но надеялась, что все затраченные ими силы не были использованы зря.

— Она вышлет нам условия, на которых Алтея согласна заключить перемирие, — выдохнул он. — Но пришлось использовать вариант с политическим браком. Она заметила, насколько я неопытен.

Не на публике она всегда называла его более привычным человеческим именем и на «ты». Не будь на их плечах тяжкой участи правления, они бы напоминали двух очень близких друзей; не кровно, но духовно брата и сестру. Судьба должна была сделать их врагами, но всё сложилось так, что Акша стала для Кита единственной, на кого он в возрасте двадцати дека-фибов действительно мог положиться.

— Неужели императрица нарушила традиции, которые складывали десятками дека-фибов? — в её голосе зазвучало нескрываемое удивление.

— Нет, — Кит покачал головой, — она предложила в качестве супруга своего кузена, относящегося к королевской семье. Но там есть ещё одно условие… Достаточно неприятное. Оно оказалось необходимым, чтобы нашим планам окончательно поверили. Хотя бы сделали вид, что поверили.

— Какое же? — она заметно напряглась.

— Нужен кто-то, кому мы сможем доверять. В качестве посла мира. От них мой будущий супруг, и нужен кто-то от галра. Кто-то, кто не вонзит кому-то из элиты Алтеи нож в спину с криком «Врепит Са», — его лицо помрачнело.

— Чем тебе не подхожу я? — предложила Акша самый простой и самый правильный, по её мнению, выход.

— Ты должна остаться со мной, — отрезал он. — Ты одна из немногих, кто действительно способен помочь мне в политических решениях, которых теперь будет больше, чем я могу сделать сам, не допустив фатальных ошибок.

— Я подумаю, в ком мы можем не сомневаться. Сколько у меня есть времени? — она вновь напряглась, ощущая, что ближайший период мог оказаться для неё очень непростым.

— Три квинтанта, — голос Кита прозвучал даже как-то виновато. Он знал, насколько это мало.

Она грязно выругалась.

— Мало, но я постараюсь что-то придумать.

Он кивнул, отключаясь. Впереди ещё целый ряд переговоров не только с Аллурой. Впереди долгий перелёт для беседы с человеческой коалицией.

Каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, ему снилась мама или кто-то из тех, кто уже умер. Но в этот ночной период что-то пошло не так.

***

Акша внимательно разглядывала чужие досье, откладывая отбракованные в отдельную стопку, стопка становилась всё больше и больше, а подходящего кандидата так и не находилось.

— Квизнак, — прошипела она, когда не отложенными остались буквально три досье. И даже эти трое не особо ей нравились. Конечно, на словах многие галра перешли на сторону политики нового императора. И действительно многие устали от войны и желали её скорейшего мирного завершения. Но сколько среди них затаилось тех, кто просто ждал подходящего момента для того, чтобы нанести удар и вновь начать кровопролитие?

В сторону сразу отметались те, чьи руки оказались давно и прочно перепачканы в алтеанской и не только крови. Уничтожить их не было возможности, формально они перестали являться одними из самых кровожадных и жестоких представителей расы, но и использовать в качестве послов мира могло быть весьма и весьма чревато.

После смерти Лотора в военно-аристократической среде галра верить, казалось, можно было только себе, да и то, пожалуй, через раз.

Акша не впервые задумалась, что в этой истории хорошо тем, кто уже умер в бою или оказался на эшафоте, потому что мёртвым не нужно было ничего решать. Не нужно было налаживать хрупкий, практически хрустальный мир, рискуя собственной шкурой. Она невероятно сильно жалела, что ни Кролии, ни Коливану не удалось спастись с той базы. Она знала, что кто-то из Клинка в тот чёртов ночной период всё же сумел бежать, помимо Кита, но она лично видела, как Лотор казнил двух предводителей — а их помощь могла оказаться неоценимой. Да и к Кролии она просто испытывала какое-то странное и абсолютно необоснованное чувство привязанности, хоть и встречались они всего пару раз на миссиях.

Двое галрийцев были хороши не только в бою, но и в политике вместе с переговорами, чего так не хватало сменившему их поколению. Но мёртвых не вернуть, а прошлое не изменить. Нужно было думать, как поступить без них.

— Квизнак, — зло повторила она от осознания сложности поставленной задачи.

Претендентов оставалось трое. Не считая саму Акшу. Но вариант с ней в качестве мирного посла отметался, поскольку был нежелателен сразу по нескольким причинам.

Одной из которых являлась явная и яркая нелюбовь императрицы Аллуры к Акше, и нелюбовь эта тянулась ещё со времен правления Лотора. С того самого дня, когда Акше «повезло» столкнуться с ней на поле боя и сильно ранить. Почему-то её запомнили, и теперь это не играло на руку. Не то чтобы она не верила в благие намерения алтеанцев, но строить доверительные отношения, когда рядом создание, от вида которого ноют старые, весьма непривлекательные шрамы — весьма сомнительная затея. И, конечно, та причина, которая была названа самим Китом. Он мог не справиться без неё.

Да, хорошо было тем, кто уже отправился в другой мир или вечное забвение, кто знает, что там после смерти. Возможно, ей действительно стоило попытаться отомстить за Лотора и либо жить с кровью нового императора на руках, либо встретить свою гибель, будучи казненной. Она врала Киту в какой-то мере. Когда-то у неё действительно были невзаимные чувства к Лотору, возможно, их след всё ещё остался где-то глубоко в душе генерала, но…  
Лотор обещал мир. Новое начало. И предал, стоило ему дорваться до толики силы, а ценой его предательства стали жизни не только алтеанцев, но и тех, кто верно служил империи.

Не было никакой уверенности в том, что Кит не станет таким же тираном, дорвавшись до истинной, безграничной власти и силы. Но она решила попробовать довериться. В последний раз.

Она вновь посмотрела на стопку отложенных досье и взяла их в руки. Стоило пересмотреть их ещё раз. В конечном итоге у неё было целых тви квинтата.

«Если никто не подойдёт, то придётся всё же идти мне. Возможно, что в качестве посла от меня будет чуть больше толка. Возможно, что мы действительно в ближайшее время закончим эту историю, и наши народы наконец-то смогут вернуть давно позабытое счастье мирного космоса. А за это не страшно и свои жизни, если что, положить», — решила она.

***

Ему всегда снилась мать или один из тех мёртвых, которые сделали его тем, кем он стал.

Там они улыбались, проклинали его, обвиняли в собственной смерти или молили исполнить то, что было им задумано. Красивая, хоть и жестокая игра его же разума и чувства вины.

Стоило закрыть глаза, чтобы отдохнуть, и ему снились те, кто покинул мир живых. Но в этот ночной период всё сложилось иначе. Что-то пошло не так. Воспоминание о Коливане, который учил его сражаться, постоянно приговаривая, чтобы тот держал меч крепче, сменилось совсем другим. Живым существом. Ему снился Широ.

Он шептал ему что-то, обещал не оставлять. И от этих слов было тепло и больно одновременно, потому что Кит знал — это лишь сон, который рано или поздно должен был завершиться, оставив после себя горькое и неприятное чувство. Но он смотрел в серые глаза алтеанца, который должен был стать его супругом во имя мира двух народов, и тонул. Пропадал без остатка.

Кит проснулся от звука, оповестившего его, что корабль прибыл в назначенный для встречи пункт.

В его голове засела лишь одна мысль, которая выбила слова, которые он должен был говорить человеческой коалиции. Император Кит с первого взгляда влюбился в Широ. И совершенно не знал, что ему теперь с этим делать.

***

Ему снилась арена. Ему снились пытки друидов и потеря сознания в луже крови: то ли своей, то ли чужой. Ему снилась боль ампутации раздробленной в пыль на арене руки и замена её протезом. Ему снился дека-фиб, ставший для него самым настоящим кошмаром, от которого тот, увы, слишком долго не мог проснуться.

Крики «Чемпион! Чемпион! Убей! Убей его, Чемпион!» ещё несколько долгих тиков раздавались в его голове. Широ тяжело вздохнул, рефлекторно протянув руку ко второй половине кровати, но не обнаружил там ничего, кроме пустоты. Вырванный из кошмара разум забыл, что тот, чье тепло он пытался отыскать, давным-давно смешался с космической пылью на окраинах вселенной, где находилась одна из арен галра. Он давным-давно покинул мир живых.  
Во рту пересохло, а руки предательски дрожали. Всё тело содрогалось будто бы от холода. На губах осталась кровь. Единственный способ не закричать. Никому из соратников и слуг его любимой кузины не стоило знать, что её верный защитник практически абсолютно беззащитен перед собственными ночными кошмарами и осколками воспоминаний из плена. Он старался не говорить о них даже Аллуре.

Но она видела. Видела, как он напрягался порою, как дрожала живая рука при упоминании галрийских арен, которые почему-то стали появляться в обсуждениях коалиции всё чаще и чаще. Как периодически косился на алтеанский протез, боясь увидеть на его месте горящий проклятым фиолетовым пламенем галрийский.

После дека-фиба плена Широ всей душой ненавидел галра за то, что они сделали. Как с ним, так и с его народом. Он видел, как один за одним погибали на арене по приказу императора Лотора алтеанцы и те народы, что входили в коалицию альянса. Видел, как их безжалостно и жестоко убивали. Видел, как следил за этим сам император. Слышал, как его народ вторил бесконечное «Убей!».

За дека-фиб в плену Широ всей душой возненавидел галра. Что-то в его душе бунтовало против даже тени мысли о перемирии с ними. Потому что именно он из плена принёс весть, что Лотор далеко не тот, кем пытался казаться. Но в квинтант, когда Аллура согласилась на встречу с новым императором, безжалостно казнившим предыдущего, внутри Широ вновь что-то надломилось. Но этот надлом не имел столь сильного влияния в отличие от полученного на арене. Скорее наоборот. На его душе от чего-то стало тепло, когда он впервые взглянул в аметистовые глаза Йорака.

Он держал в голове образ нового императора. Холодный, но не надменный. Будто бы он пытался защититься от всего мира, который явно не был настроен к нему дружелюбно. Будто бы делал то, для чего не был рождён, но обязался исполнить.

Широ хорошо запомнил аметистовые глаза, столь глубокие и красивые, как сам космос. В них отражалась усталость. В них отражалась боль потерь и ужас разочарований. В них плясали тени прошлого. Алтеанец увидел в аметистовых глазах самого себя. Нет. Он увидел создание, которое пережило столь же много, как и он.

После дека-фиба плена Широ всей душой ненавидел галра и не представлял, что настоящий мир, а не временное для подготовки перемирие, мог быть заключён. Но после одного взгляда в глаза императора Йорака ему почему-то показалось, что перед ними сидел тот, у кого был шанс изменить что-то. Остановить те реки крови, что лились дека-фиб за дека-фибом.

— Широ, — постучала в дверь кузина; она всегда приходила в его покои сама, а не присылала слугу; они всегда говорили в его покоях, — ты не спишь? Я могу войти? Нам нужно кое-что обсудить. Это очень важно.

— Дай мне пару тиков, — попросил он, поднимаясь с кровати, стараясь убрать все следы, которые могли выдать пробуждение от беспокойного сна. — Заходи, Аллура.

— Прости, что так рано, но дело действительно срочное, — неловко улыбнулась она.

— Императрица не должна извиняться даже перед своим телохранителем за то, что пришла обсудить политические дела, — легко поклонился он, а на губах его замерла тёплая улыбка. — Что беспокоит тебя, кузина?

— Я пришла поговорить с тобой насчёт императора Йорака и твоего вынужденного заключения брачного договора с ним, — она посмотрела в его серые глаза виновато, — мне стоило сначала обсудить это с тобой.

— Всё в порядке, Аллура, — уверил он, — ты правительница, и твои решения направлены на благополучие твоего народа. Если этот договор необходим для заключения перемирия, которое так требуется нам сейчас для отдыха, то тебе не о чем волноваться.

— Я помню твоё отношение к галра после плена, Широ. Я не должна была…

— Перестань. Да, я был в плену. Да, галра знают меня как Чемпиона. Но это ничего не значит, если это действительно необходимо нам. Ты приняла правильное решение. Йорак вряд ли бы стал ждать долго.

— Он тоже нуждается в мире. Это видно. И видна его неопытность, — она поправила тёмно-бордовое платье, присаживаясь за небольшой обеденный столик. Покои императрицы и главного телохранителя несколько отличались от других. — Именно это может сыграть нам на руку. Но я не верю ни единому его слову. Галра все одинаковые. Поэтому я прошу тебя об одной услуге… Я знаю, что ты не любишь убивать и после Арены для тебя это…

— Говори, Аллура. Я часть твоего народа, я должен исполнять твои желания и приказы.

— Если император Йорак даст хотя бы один намёк на то, что собирается нас предать, если совершит хоть одну ошибку, которая может повредить нам… Убей его, Широ. Возможно, что это станет единственным выходом. Возможно, что убийство императора и полное уничтожение галра однажды станет единственным выходом завершить это.

— Кровью не смоешь кровь, Аллура.

— Я знаю, Широ, — её голос на тик дрогнул, — но если возникнет необходимость, то исполни мой приказ.

— Да, моя императрица, — он поклонился, в поднятых к ней глазах читалась верность. Но уже тогда что-то дрогнуло внутри воина, потому что вместо глаз Аллуры он увидел аметистовую бездну.

***

В вечерний период последнего данного ей квинтанта Акше наконец-то удалось встретиться с Китом. За это время она смогла поспать от силы с десяток варг, если не меньше. И самым плохим было то, что у неё не нашлось хороших вестей для него. Они заперлись в его покоях, давным-давно не решая важных вопросов в специально отведённом для этих целей зале.

Акша покачала головой на его взгляд, без слов спрашивающий об успехе или провале задания.

— Из всех верных нам сейчас воинов я смогла выделить лишь троих, кроме меня, кто мог бы стать послом, но я не уверена, что они не воспользуются заманчивым шансом уничтожить Алтею изнутри. Наш договор открывает и наши, и их спины… Это слишком заманчивый и быстрый способ завершить войну. Слишком заманчив для тех, кто слишком истощён этим постоянным противостоянием.

— Но это не даст мира, это вновь начнёт сражения, — в тон ей ответил Кит.

— Но есть шанс, что кто-то попытается сделать это от безысходности, — тяжело вздохнула она. — Сейчас мы мало кому можем доверять. Твоя власть укрепилась, но она ещё недостаточно сильна, поэтому…

— Поэтому мы можем доверять только друг другу, — закончил за неё Кит. — Хорошо, отправляйся ты.

— А как же моя задача здесь? — она не удивилась, но странные нотки всё равно мелькнули в голосе.

— У нас нет выбора, Акша. Я приложу все свои силы, чтобы справиться самостоятельно.

— А если я на самом деле нашла настоящих подходящих претендентов, но скрываю от тебя эту информацию, чтобы исполнить свои коварные планы и вновь развязать войну? — она говорила абсолютно серьёзно, смотря Киту в глаза.

— Тогда я взойду на эшафот за свои ошибки, — пожал плечами он. — За то, что подвёл свой народ, которому обещал мир. За то, что подвёл погибший за свои цели и идеалы Клинок. Если даже ты предашь меня, значит, я пошёл по неверному пути и должен искупить грехи свои и своего народа кровью. Своей кровью.

— Береги себя, Кит. Когда я вернусь, душа твоей матери наконец сможет обрести покой, — пообещала она.

— Береги себя, Акша. Постарайся не умереть там. Ты всё ещё остаёшься важной фигурой в моих планах. Завтра, — тяжело вздохнул он.

— Завтра. Победа или смерть, Кит, — от звучания древнего девиза галра хотелось усмехнуться. Нет, долго смеяться, балансируя на грани истерики. Но именно он правильно отражал ту ситуацию, в которую вогнала их судьба. Они либо наладят мир, либо погибнут, смешавшись с космической пылью.

— Победа или смерть, — согласился Кит.


	2. Перемирие

— Ты уверена, что это правильный выбор, кузина? — Широ устало облокотился на одну из стен корабля, поправляя ножны, закрепленные на поясе. Глаза слипались. Ночной период подходил к концу, но они так и не сомкнули глаз, решая последние вопросы, сглаживая острые детали. Решение о мире было самым правильным, но и требовало больше всего усилий: необходимо было соблюсти огромное количество условностей, и главной из них было необходимое присутствие всех или по крайней мере большей части коалиции альянса. Это было правильно, но в тоже время могло подвергнуть их огромной угрозе, если что-то пойдёт не так.

— Да, — Аллура ответила, не задумываясь. — Думаешь, что я сделала неправильный выбор? Такие договоры требуют присутствия всего Альянса, Широ. Мы рискуем, но иного выхода нет. Второго такого шанса просто не будет.

— Ты видела, кого отправляет к нам земная коалиция? Они дети… — перед его глазами появились образы мальчишки, который, казалось, был вне себя от счастья, впервые взлетев и впервые попав в космос, и девочки, которая так походила на мальчика, с её практически детским восторгом от алтеанских технологий.

— Но уже показали себя в качестве прекрасных воинов, — Аллура тяжело вздохнула. — Мы не можем обезопасить всех детей от этой войны и от того, что может принести эта встреча, кузен. Они сами вызвались представлять интересы Земли вместе с командором Холтом. Я знаю, что ты был бы рад видеть Мэтта вместо них, потому что на одной из миссий вы сблизились, но Мэтт ранен, поэтому его заменила Пидж. Но её одной недостаточно, поэтому Лэнс вместе с ней.

— Пускай будет так. В любом случае всё должно пройти спокойно. Скоро всё кончится, — он устало закрыл глаза.

— Нет, Широ. К сожалению, всё только начинается, — она заправила выпавшую прядь и подняла свои светлые глаза на собеседника. — Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Я служу вам, моя императрица, пока вы делаете выбор на благо своего народа. И пока что мой клинок всё ещё принадлежит вам.

***

— Галра привыкли воевать дека-фиб за дека-фибом, — Кит провёл рукой по панели, на которой располагалась карта, — изменить наши устои будет сложно.

— Ты хочешь остановиться в самом начале пути, Кит? — в голосе советницы послышались нотки недовольства.

— Нет. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что для меня пути назад нет. Последний мост, который мог дать мне свободу, сгорел, когда я лишил Лотора жизни. Возможно, всё могло быть иначе, но я должен был. Тогда мне казалось, что иного пути нет. Теперь его точно не существует.

— Тогда зачем этот разговор, Кит? — Акша оторвалась от разглядывания собственного отражения в клинке.

— Предлагаю тебе уйти, пока есть шанс, — спокойно пожал плечами Кит. — Возможно, что для тебя это последняя возможность бросить всё.

Акша рассмеялась, но в её смехе не было ничего хорошего.

— Для меня нет пути назад с того самого дня, когда я присягнула на службу бывшему императору. Мои руки покрыты чужой кровью, и её уже никогда не смоешь. И так с многими галра. Но идеи, которые ты перенял у Кролии, могут помочь нам измениться. Пускай из пролитой на землю крови вырастут цветы. И я не уйду, пока есть хотя бы призрак возможности всё изменить.

— Ты стала совсем другой, Акша. С того самого ночного периода, — Кит посмотрел на неё внимательно. Человеческие глаза — то немногое, что досталось от отца — сияли аметистами.

— Нам пора, мой император, — не этого ответа он ждал от неё, но воспоминания пришлось отложить на потом. Они оба знали, что однажды обсудить это всё же придётся.

***

Планета, которую Аллура избрала в качестве места встречи, напоминала огромный цветущий сад, переливавшийся сотнями оттенков и ароматов. Изумрудная трава, на которой пёстрой россыпью едва ли не светились самые разнообразные цветы. Она напоминала императрице Алтею до тех квинтантов, когда война коснулась её красоты постоянными сражениями. Своей красотой и спокойствием, умиротворением возвращала её в давным-давно позабытое детство. Счастливое детство, в котором не нужно было держать маску и решать вопросы, от которых зависела судьба целых народов. Аллура закрыла глаза и вспомнила, что стало с Алтеей, на которой она не была уже несколько дека-фибов.

С каждым дека-фибом держать оборону оказывалось всё проще, но, к сожалению, многое разрушенное чередой сражений уже нельзя было ни восстановить, ни построить заново. Исчезли не только здания и памятники, но и многие растения, которые императрица помнила с самого своего детства, которые стали для неё символом Алтеи. Им быстро удалось отбросить галра подальше от своей родины, но тень войны вместе с холодным прикосновением смерти оставила за собой след страха. Этот след Аллура поклялась стереть, приложив к этому все силы, которые только сможет найти.

Но здесь всё было иначе. Эхо войны и буря сражений не коснулись этой планеты. Здесь царил мир. Мир, в котором ей на пару тиков слабовольно захотелось остаться навсегда, забыв обо всём: о войне, о народе. Но так было нельзя. Это было бы слишком легко. Переложить на кого-то ответственность и остаться в месте, окружённом покоем — не этому её учил отец. Она не могла не исполнить тех надежд, которые были на неё наложены.

Боевые корабли остались на орбите вместе со всем оружием, лишь двоим было дозволено принести с собой клинки — двум телохранителям и верным советникам императоров. Конечно, многие представители альянса, что уж говорить о галра, могли убивать и не используя оружия, но формальности стоило соблюдать.

Аллура стояла на холме, покрытом удивительными бирюзовыми цветами, встречая прибывавших членов коалиции и представителей галра, которые отличились своей малочисленностью. Император прибыл на транспортном корабле в сопровождении лишь верной телохранительницы Акши.

Йорак поклонился Аллуре, она в ответ присела в лёгком реверансе. Оба выглядели уставшими, но продолжали стойко выдерживать все свалившиеся на них испытания. Ведь правитель должен быть примером стойкости для своих подданных?

Оба на несколько тиков замерли, разглядывая друг друга. Как будто искали один в другой ответы на известные только им вопросы.

Аллура оделась в тёмно-синее свободное платье в пол; этот цвет в культурах некоторых народов Альянса символизировал доброту и честность намерений. Но под ним в качестве мер предосторожности прятались облегчённые поножи, а подол платья при желании и необходимых знаниях легко отделялся от всего наряда. Императрица искренне считала это обычной мерой предосторожности, в которой не было ничего страшного — ведь многие вовсе появились в броне, пускай и без оружия. Белые волосы были собраны в сложную и замысловатую, на первый взгляд, прическу, состоявшую из множества косичек, в которые вплетались разноцветные ленты и цветы. Шею украшало простое ожерелье с камнями на несколько оттенков светлее самого платья, которое подарил ей Лэнс — молодой пилот с Земли, прибывший вместе с командором Холтом. С первого квинтанта этот юноша старался обратить на себя внимание правительницы, но из всех комплиментов и подарков её одобрение заслужило лишь ожерелье. Возможно, потому что «оно напоминает ваши глаза, Аллура». Возможно, если бы не война, она более охотно приняла бы ухаживания землянина.

Императрица Алтеи казалась Киту одним из цветков, что слепили его и заставляли едва ли не задыхаться от обилия ароматов. Цветком, что привлекал своей красотой, но чьи свойства — целительные? ядовитые? — были абсолютно неизвестны. Цветком, который мог быть опасен и который мог убить.

Он мысленно признавал, что Аллура — невероятно великолепная женщина, но за внешней красотой прятался умелый политик, с которым неосторожность могла стоить жизни.

Йорак был одним из тех, кто явился в броне. Вечный воин. Аллура на мгновение попыталась представить его в чём-то другом, более помпезном, более аристократическом. Не то, чтобы у неё отказывало воображение, но картинка в голове так и не смогла нарисоваться. Последний император галра представлялся ей именно таким. Лотор по её мнению был истинным аристократом, в чью кровь со временем впиталась битва. Йорак же выглядел как воин, в чью кровь со временем и огромным трудом вошла аристократия. Это было видно в каждом движении, в неловком — для выросших в королевских семьях — поклоне, в словах. Он всеми силами пытался принять роль, которая ему не принадлежала. Это заставляло уважать.

Йорак был юн и казался на первый взгляд открытой книгой. Противником, которого не стоило брать в расчет. Это оказывалось ошибкой многих. Йорак в восемнадцать дека-фибов добился достаточно многого. Аллура была уверена, что мальчишка, которого легко прочитать и которым легко манипулировать смог бы удерживать целую империю столько времени. И не смог бы убить Лотора. Императрица понимала, что не воспринимать Йорака всерьёз — роковая ошибка.

— Вы прекрасны сегодня, Аллура, — легко улыбнулся ей император.

— Благодарю вас, Йорак, — она дружелюбно кивнула в ответ.

— Всё ли готово? Мы можем начинать? — с одной стороны, он нервничал, и ему казалось, что нужно ещё немного времени, а с другой — не мог больше тянуть с этим.

— Мы ждём ещё нескольких членов альянса. Вы же понимаете, что на событии такого рода и масштаба должна присутствовать вся коалиция? — глубоко в душе Аллуры также таилось желание завершить это как можно скорее, но ни один из них не должен был это показать.

— Несомненно, все стороны должны выразить свои условия готовности к миру.

— Проходите в резиденцию; думаю, что вам не придётся ожидать больше, чем четверть варги.

***  
Правитель народа, которому принадлежала планета, выделил для столь торжественного мероприятия резиденцию, расположенную в самом центре. События, которые происходили там, становились едва ли не священными.

Огромный бальный зал, в котором разместились представители разных народов, поражал своей красотой. Маявшиеся от скуки члены альянса ходили, восторженно рассматривая светлые, расписанные разными символами стены, любовались витражными окнами. Конечно, стилистику интерьера портили изменения, внесённые для проведения собрания.

Но все синхронно, будто бы по команде, оторвались от созерцания, услышав стук шагов.

— Ну что ж, господа, — провозгласила императрица, — теперь, когда все наконец собрались, мы можем начинать.

***

Первая часть переговоров, заключавшаяся в обмене требованиями, затянулась. Большая часть представителей коалиции, призванная исключительно в качестве наблюдателей, заскучала.

Лэнс последнюю варгу не отводил глаз от императрицы, любуясь и представляя, как позовёт её на свидание. Пидж ковырялась в каком-то приборе, любезно одолженном ей слугами. Командир Холт тихо обменивался с несколькими представителям других рас прогнозами и надеждами на перемирие.

Зал специально был обустроен под переговоры: в центр поставили небольшой круглый стол с техникой для Императрицы и Императора, а с двух сторон от них — подобие трибун с экранами и столешницами. Это сильно контрастировало с тем со старым стилем самого зала, с давно ушедшими в историю мраморными плитками, витражами и фресками.

— Пока что вы можете выйти и осмотреть планету, — отвлёкся от разговоров старший Холт, когда Пидж в очередной раз зевнула, — присутствие всех понадобится лишь в тот момент, когда начнётся церемония обмена послами. Сейчас мы так же, как правители, знакомимся с требованиями сторон и обсуждаем возможные исходы.

— Они так долго обсуждают. Галра же в невыгодном положении, почему бы им просто не принять все наши требования?

— Перемирие необходимо обеим сторонам, но галра не станут делать что-то в ущерб себе. Император Йорак, полагаю, собирается принимать те условия, которые не подвергнут за собой его свержение с престола.

— Мерзкий тип, — буркнул под нос Лэнс.

— Он так юн, — заметила Пидж, игнорируя едкие замечания друга, — неужели у галра нет никаких ограничений в этой области?

— Йораку восемнадцать фибов, то есть где-то двадцать два земных года. Это действительно маловато для правителя даже по нашим меркам, но он смог подняться по ступеням Крал Зера и удержать престол. А желающих занять место после Лотора должно было быть достаточно. К слову, телохранитель Аллуры, Широ, тоже молод. Ему, кажется, недавно исполнилось двадцать четыре фиба, двадцать девять наших лет, но он тоже много успел добиться. Да и сама Аллура, конечно, старше их обоих, но в рамках исчислений Вселенной ненамного. Поэтому возраст здесь играет далеко не решающую роль.

— Есть шанс, что этот мерзавец заключит брак с Аллурой?

— Нет, — легко улыбнулся Холт, — традиции Алтеи не позволяют. Если этот пункт останется в силе, то супругом Йорака станет кузен Аллуры Широ.

Лэнс выдохнул, но злой взгляд всё равно устремился в сторону Императора; однако тот даже не обратил внимания, полностью поглощённый работой. Йорак почему-то не нравился Лэнсу. Совсем. Ему казалось, что этот «мерзкий тип» принесёт альянсу, а в первую очередь Аллуре, только проблемы.

***

Взгляд серебряных глаз вперился в аметистовые: Широ пристально смотрел на Йорака, ища за пеленой равнодушия истинные эмоции — но без успеха. Несколько тиков не дали ему ответа, а после император отвёл взгляд.

Кит продолжал чувствовать на себе чужой взгляд; не один, разумеется, однако именно этот вызывал самую бурную внутреннюю реакцию на протяжении нескольких варг переговоров. Но делал вид, что ничего не замечает и глубоко погружён в суть сбора.

Императрица Алтеи собрала если не всех представителей Альянса, то многих. Колоритнее всего смотрелись люди. От них было несколько представителей, но больше всего Киту запомнились двое юношей (впрочем, он не был уверен, что человек маленького роста в очках действительно относился к мужскому полу). В одном император не сомневался: старший, которого, кажется, кто-то назвал Лэнсом, едва ли не испепелил Кита взглядом, когда тот по всем правилам этикета поцеловал руку Аллуры. Это вызвало лёгкую улыбку.

Почему-то Киту стало интересно, как могла бы сложиться их жизнь. Если бы он, например, был обычным человеком или хотя бы больше человеком, чем галра. Если бы они были просто подростками. Как сложилась бы их жизнь в другой реальности при иных событиях? Была бы его мать жива, знал бы он отца? Стали бы они частью этой войны? Или кости судьбы упали совсем иначе? Мог ли он быть счастливым где-то в другой реальности?

Аллура передала Киту список требований Алтеи, которые вызвали у Акши удивление. Генерал с трудом сдержала маску. Кит покачал головой, указав на те пункты, на которые народ галра никак не мог пойти — по крайней мере, в ближайший период. Аллура не стала возражать. Отринутыми оказались те, которые были вписаны скорее в качестве приятного для Алтеи дополнения.

Остальные положения тщательно рассматривались, несколько раз правители задавали по каждому пункту друг другу вопросы. На всё ушло несколько варг, в которые император чувствовал, как взгляд серебряных глаз алтеанца прожигал его насквозь. С каждым добошем игнорировать его становилось всё тяжелее. Когда первая часть переговоров наконец-то обрела завершение, Аллура подняла свои светлые глаза и произнесла громко:

— В качестве мирного посла Алтеи будет выступать мой кузен, ваш будущий супруг, Широ, но кто же станет послом со стороны галра?

— В качестве посла со стороны галра будет выступать мой верный генерал Акша. Думаю, она знакома многим из присутствующих, — голос Кита оставался спокойным, хотя где-то глубоко внутри он нервничал. Репутация его правой руки была далеко не лучшей. Хорошо, если не хуже его собственной.

Реакция коалиции не заставила себя ждать. Представители людей, которые как раз запомнились Киту, синхронно поёжились, вспоминая, как однажды увели из-под её огня корабль. Широ задумчиво разглядывал безоружную, но всё ещё опасную галрийку, размышляя, разумно ли оставлять её подле кузины. Аллура сохранила равнодушие, но в её глазах и Кит, и Акша на пару тиков уловили едва сдерживаемое отвращение. И только сама Акша уловила, как рука той дёрнулась, будто бы желая коснуться старых шрамов. Будь ситуация иной, галрийка бы торжественно улыбнулась. Её помнили. Подле неё старые шрамы обращались горящими стигматами. Но ситуация не располагала, поэтому внутри Акша поёжилась. Это будет сложный и долгий период. Для них обеих.

«Это нужно для наших народов, — подумали обе, — поэтому придётся потерпеть».

— Расстаётесь с верной телохранительницей, Император Йорак? — её улыбка чем-то напоминала торжественную.

— Как и вы, Императрица Аллура, — не замедлил с ответом Кит, но в нём проскользнула колкость. Кит был способен защитить себя без Акши, но не мог полностью справиться с политическими вопросами (этот нюанс они практически уладили, оставалось уточнить ещё несколько его аспектов, как только послы окажутся на флагманах); а вот Широ в правлении Аллуры, по не проверенной до конца информации, не играл никакой роли. Но могла ли она защитить себя самостоятельно? Учили рождённую править сражаться? Конечно, Кит видел её в качестве пилота; вопрос стоял, скорее, о ближнем бое.

Все рассчитывали — нет, скорее, мечтали об исходе, который не завершился бы очередным кровопролитием. Но готовиться снова приходилось к худшему.

— Этот квинтант можно считать днём вашей помолвки с моим кузеном, Йорак. Надеюсь, вы не передумали использовать свадьбу в качестве скрепляющего наше перемирие фактора? — Киту буквально на тик послышался вызов.

— Ни в коем случае, — он улыбнулся. А Лэнсу, который ни на тик не отрывался от наблюдения за разговором Аллуры, стало не по себе от этой улыбки. Она почему-то напомнила ему оскал. Он не понимал, как Аллура решилась пойти на переговоры с галрийцем, чья репутация, даже если опустить большинство слухов, показывала его редкостным чудовищем.

— Прекрасно. Тогда дату подписания брачного договора мы назначим несколько позже. Как только убедимся в благих намерениях, — их разговор напоминал битву.

— Обеих сторон, конечно же, — закончил за неё Кит, легко парируя понятные только им двоим, да ещё, быть может, Акше и Широ, колкости.

— Конечно, — подтвердила кивком Аллура, но воздух вокруг них двоих накалился. Кажется, императоры позабыли, сколько представителей рас наблюдают за ними, и увлеклись своеобразным противостоянием.

Если раньше они могли назвать происходящее забавой, то теперь шутки кончились, а политическая игра стала как никогда серьёзной. Перемирие — лишь первая ступень на пути к окончанию войны и построению новых союзов. Но даже для этого маленького шага понадобились огромные силы. Переступить через свою злобу порой слишком сложно.

Акша тяжело вздохнула, не оборачиваясь, и сделала шаг в сторону императрицы Алтеи. За ней, словно отражение в зеркале, в сторону императора галра сделал шаг Широ.

Они замерли, стоило фигурам поравняться; кто-то из них усмехнулся. Они строили новый мир на осколках древних, давно забытых ритуальных церемоний, которые использовались задолго до их рождения. Это могло быть смешно, если бы каждый шаг не отдавался треском тонкого льда хрупкого перемирия. Это могло быть смешно, если бы одно неверное движение не уничтожило бы все старания вместе с их жизнями. Это могло быть смешно, но политика не терпела смеха.

Акша слегка повернула голову, внимательно разглядывая того, кто на неопределённый период должен был заменить её. Пыталась увидеть что-то или просто сохранить в памяти образ спокойного, даже отрешённого воина.

Широ посмотрел на неё в ответ. Она была готова ко всему в этом взгляде: недоверию, презрению, возможно, даже ненависти. Квизнак, они столько сделали, за что их не просто могли, а должны были ненавидеть, но… Широ смотрел на галрийку спокойно. В нём даже читалось что-то похожее на теплоту.

«Я не доверяю тебе, но вверяю тебе жизнь своей императрицы, потому что ты вверяешь мне жизнь своего императора. И знаешь, как высока плата даже за самую маленькую ошибку», — говорил этот взгляд.

Ей хотелось кивнуть, но она лишь разорвала зрительный контакт и сделала шаг вперёд. Прошла пара тиков; по ощущениям пролетела вечность.

Продолжая действовать, будто отражения друг друга или двойники с единым разумом, они синхронно стали на одно колено перед правителем чужого народа. Наблюдатели не сдержали восхищённого хорового вздоха — от их резких, отточенных годами битвы движений словно разлетались искры. От каждого из них веяло поистине рыцарским спокойствием и древним величием их рас. Акша и Широ синхронно поцеловали руки своих новых правителей (если присмотреться, то в глазах обоих можно было увидеть одинаковую горечь и тоску), а затем поднялись и стали от них по правую руку. На их лицах не дрогнул ни единый мускул.

Посол мира — слуга, рискующий всем на благо двух народов. Для них не должны быть важны чувства, иначе всё рухнет.

***

Подписание мира между двумя сторонами состоялось, пора было отправляться каждый в свою сторону.

— Через половину фиба, Йорак, — повторила Аллура дату свадьбы.

— Через половину фиба, Аллура, — кивнул он в ответ, — до этого нам всем придётся многое сделать.

Они поклонились друг другу и разошлись в разные стороны, каждый к своему кораблю. Послы последовали за ними.

***

— С чего бы вы хотели начать, Широ? — разговор не клеился с самого начала; стоило сторонам разойтись по своим флагманам, на пару тиков отпустившее напряжение с новой силой возвратилось к Киту. Слишком ироничным оказалось, что тот, кто возглавлял целую империю, теперь с огромным трудом выжимал из себя слова. — Осмотреть корабль? Изучить наши планы на ближайшее время? Или желаете отдохнуть в своей каюте? Всё же переговоры выдались не из лёгких, да и период перед ними…

— Да, пожалуй, я отдохну, Император Йорак, — Широ кивнул, мягко улыбнувшись. От его улыбки напряжение не то чтобы полностью уходило, но спадало, давая Киту вздохнуть спокойно. Ему даже показалось забавным закрыть глаза и буквально на долю тика представить себе другую реальность, где он, возможно, даже пустил бы такого улыбчивого Широ в свою жизнь. Но он быстро отогнал эти глупые, абсолютно невозможные к осуществлению мысли.

— Тогда вас проводят в вашу каюту, а с началом дневного периода мы с вами встретимся в зале совещаний и обсудим условия вашего проживания на флагмане галра. Вас это устроит?

— Да.

— Тогда отдыхайте, Широ.

— И вы отдыхайте, Йорак.

***

Звон клинка отдавался набатом в его ушах. Дыхание сбивалось, но он продолжал. Выпад, блок, удар. Удар, блок, удар. Левое плечо успело пропитаться кровью, одежда неприятно липла к коже. Удар, выпад, пропустил. Боль кольнула предплечье правой руки, но меч он всё ещё мог держать.

— Сильнее, — подгонял чей-то грубый голос; он не помнил имён своих учителей, он даже не помнил их лиц — лишь грубые, наполненные злобой или отвращением голоса, — блок. Быстрее. Ещё быстрее. Слишком слабо. Ещё раз.

Блок, пропуск. Кровь по правой руке.

— Хватит! — оборвал всё голос Императора Лотора. Его лицо он хорошо запомнил. Его лицо он всей душой ненавидел. — Достаточно. Отведите его к друидам. Его нужно вылечить. Через квинтант возобновить тренировки.

До этого Лотор наблюдал за ними со стороны, не проронив ни слова, не обратив внимания ни на одно из ранений. Когда всё кончилось по его же приказу, он довольно улыбнулся. Ему понравилось то, что он увидел в мальчишке, привезенном едва ли не с окраины вселенной.

— Что скажешь? — обратился он к слуге, стоявшему по правую руку.

— Он весьма неплох. Видно, что его до этого тренировали. Скорость реакции не идеальная, но это поправится варгами тренировок. Конечно, уступает вам в этом возрасте, но…

— И он так о себе ничего не рассказал? — события складывались слишком странно. Лотор не был дураком, чтобы не понять, что с мальчиком что-то не так. И что он слишком хорош для жертвы случайного крушения корабля.

— Говорит, что потерял память и не знает, как он оказался на той планете, — спокойно продолжил слуга.

— Что говорят об этом друиды?

— Что он либо действительно потерял память, либо невероятно терпит боль. Вы знаете, что они умеют заставлять рассказывать все секреты. Я могу задать вам вопрос?

— Что вы планируете делать с этим мальчишкой? — в разговор вмешалась Акша, которая до этого момента стояла поодаль, делая вид, что слишком занята своим оружием. — Он не нравится мне.

— Если он и дальше будет показывать себя как воина с задатками, то он может послужить империи галра. Хорошо послужить.

— Мой лорд, а вы не думаете, что кто-то из клинка Марморы мог выжить? — слуга всё же вставил без разрешения вопрос.

Акша фыркнула, но вдруг оборвала себя, задумавшись. Перед её лицом появилось лицо истекающей кровью, ещё живой Кролии.

Лотор промолчал, вновь всматриваясь в мальчишку. Он понимал, что его появление не было простым подарком судьбы или богов, но ребенок, который в двенадцать дека-фибов управлял истребителем на уровне среднего пилота и даже чуть больше, был нужен ему. Даже если пришлось бы пойти на риск.

— Как только с его ранами разберутся, приведите ко мне. Я лично побеседую с мальчишкой. Возможно, мы сможем договориться.

Кит проснулся в холодном поту, ощущая, как дрожит всё его тело, а перед глазами до сих пор стояло лицо Лотора. Мёртвые вновь приходили к нему в сны. Всё вернулось на круги своя. Он с трудом поднялся с кровати и добрёл до ванной комнаты с раковиной. Только стоя перед зеркалом, он заметил капли влаги на коже.

Частично воспоминание, частично рассказ Акши о том, что произошло немногим после того, как Лотор спас его от гибели после крушения корабля. То, что перевернуло Киту жизнь.

Сейчас ему могла помочь лишь тренировка.

***

Широ распахнул глаза, подорвавшись с кровати; рука его невольно, на автомате, потянулась к спрятанному оружию. Он не сразу вспомнил, что оказался на флагмане галра по собственной воле, выступая послом мира. На несколько добошей ему показалось, что он снова в плену, что ему снова придется драться и убивать на Арене. Что он снова не Широ, а Чемпион.

Когда наваждение схлынуло, он тяжело вздохнул и практически осел на кровать. В этот раз ему удалось поспать на целую варгу больше. По сравнению с последними квинтантами перед заключением мира, это действительно было огромным достижением. Кошмары не уходили со временем, как обещали алхимики алтеан — кажется, они становились лишь сильнее.

Каюты флагмана галра немногим отличались по устройству от тех, что принадлежали его народу. Разве что были темнее, печально напоминая Широ камеры для заключенных. Но он гнал эти мысли прочь вместе с бесконечными отрывками-воспоминаниями, которые появлялись в сознании. Фантомная боль отдала в руку, а сразу за этим возник образ одной из бесконечных лабораторий галрийских друидов. Во рту появился привкус собственной крови и той дряни, которой его там поили между операциями. Она не убирала боль, кажется, даже делала ее в сотни крат сильнее, но, как бы Широ не пытался, ни умереть, ни даже потерять сознание ему не удавалось.

Пытки, которые по ошибке были названы экспериментами для усиления, и бесконечные сражения за уже ненужную ему жизнь — всё это слилось в замкнутый порочный круг, который он не мог разорвать, хотя и желал этого всем сердцем. В какой-то миг ему показалось, что это не кончится никогда и тем более он не сможет выбраться. Но никогда — это слишком длинное слово. Кузина вытащила его оттуда, привлекла к его лечению лучших алхимиков, даже сама участвовала в нём. Она не просто вернула его к народу, но и заставила продолжать борьбу.

«Война не кончилась, Широ, мы должны двигаться дальше. Я даже на четверть не могу представить, каково тебе пришлось на арене и что ты пережил как на ней, так и за её пределами. Но мы должны двигаться дальше, Широ. Ради нашего народа. Я не могу требовать от тебя, но ты нужен. Мне необходима твоя помощь. Ты моя правая рука и верный защитник, который вернулся после долгого отсутствия… но если ты действительно не способен продолжать, я возьму груз ответственности на себя».

Спустя время Широ осознал, что в чём-то слова кузины, сказанные через два квинтанта после замены протеза, больше походили на хорошую и умелую манипуляцию, но именно она помогла ему достаточно быстро встать на ноги и вернуться к тренировкам.

Широ с трудом поднялся, окутавшая его буря чувств наконец отпустила.

В шкафу ещё до сна обнаружилась идеальная для разминки лёгкая броня. Всё, что могло ему сейчас помочь — это пара варг изнуряющих тренировок. А после этого ему ещё нужно было обсудить с Йораком его планы. А перед этим ещё и решить, что именно говорить. Широ, как и многим алтеанам, хотелось мира. И поэтому ему хотелось верить, что император галра именно его и даст.

***

Тренировочные площадки галра были не такими, какие Широ привык видеть на флагманах алтеан, но ему достаточно быстро удалось разобраться. Он вытащил меч и сделал шаг, пересекая границу и запуская симулятор.

Первые уровни для него были буквально детскими: конечно, правая рука и защитник императрицы не мог быть слабым воином. После арены он предпочитал сражаться обыкновенным клинком, хотя алхимики алтеи и повторили технологию галра, позволяющую использовать протез в качестве оружия.

Но в какой-то момент сознание вновь сыграло с ним злую и весьма коварную шутку. Перед его глазами возник образ одного из противников. Он не всегда сражался с галра: иногда, против Чемпиона выставляли тех, кто оказался, как и он заперт в плену.  
Перед его глазами возник мальчик с одной из далёких планет. Выставить его против Чемпиона было глупо и действительно жестоко, у него не было ни единого шанса.

— Я не буду драться, — заявил Широ за половину варги до боя.

— Это не имеет смысла, — отозвался тонкий голос. Он сидел, оперевшись спиной на стену, глаза его были закрыты; если бы не произнесенные слова, Широ решил бы, что он молился. — Если не ты убьёшь меня, то убьют тебя, а потом такая же участь постигнет и меня. Твоя жертва будет напрасной, Чемпион. А так у тебя есть шанс спасти себя, а потом и тех, кто останется здесь. Поэтому убей меня там. Считай, что это моё последнее желание. Спаси всех нас, убив меня.

— Хорошо, — Широ сжал руки.

Перед его глазами стоял образ того мальчика. Его чьё разорванное одеяние пропиталось кровью, а в глазах не было ни капли боли, несмотря на огромную тёмную рану от меча — лишь бесконечная благодарность.

«Спасибо», — прошептал он, прежде чем упасть навсегда замерев без дыхания.

А в реальности Широ стоял, замерев, с широко распахнутыми глазами, а на него уже готов был обрушиться занесённый гладиатором меч.

— Широ! — вырвал его из забытья голос Йорака, а за ним звон стали о сталь и отлетевший в сторону гладиатор. — Остановить программу! Широ!

Окончательно оцепенение спало, когда галриец коснулся его плеча.

— Широ, что с вами? — аметистовые глаза сияли беспокойством. — Широ, я могу как-то вам помочь?

— Йорак? — он осознал, что произошло. — Ох…

— Значит, слухи не врут, и вы действительно тот самый Чемпион? Герой бывшей арены.

— Бывали на моих боях, Император? — усмехнулся он горько.

— Нет. Старался избегать этого пропитанного чужой болью и кровью места. Но о вас наслышан. Сомневаюсь, что найдётся хоть один представитель моей расы, который не слышал о легендарном Чемпионе, которому удалось не только выжить на арене, но ещё и сбежать с неё, — светло-сиреневая рука продолжала покоиться на плече, будто бы так и должно было быть. Широ, сам не зная почему, не отпрянул. От этого касания ему почему-то стало легче, хотя должно было быть совсем наоборот, ведь Йорак из народа галра. — Простите, думаю, мне не стоило поднимать эту тему. Вам легче?

— Да, спасибо, — ему даже удалось легко улыбнуться, хоть и вышло несколько натянуто, — вы можете отпустить меня, Йорак.

— Да, конечно, — от просьбы Кит дёрнулся, как будто от удара, — пожалуйста, не выставляйте такие высокие уровни, когда тренируетесь в одиночестве. Тем более в ночной период. Я мог не придти сюда.

— А почему вы не спали, Йорак? — в лоб спросил алтеанец. Он точно помнил, что до начала дневного периода у него оставалось около трёх варг.

Он поджал губы, несколько тиков помолчал.

— Не мог уснуть, решил размяться, — не говорить же созданию, которого толком не знаешь, что проснулся от собственного крика, потому что в сон пришёл мёртвый император и память о том, что он с ним творил. Кит поёжился, вспоминая прохладные руки, ведущие по бёдрам, и коварную ухмылку. И те чёртовы слова, которые срывались с его губ в самые сокровенные моменты. — И не зря, иначе бы пришлось объяснять вашей кузине, почему посол и мой будущий супруг пострадал в первый же квинтант пребывания среди моего народа. Вряд ли бы это укрепило наш союз.

Кит улыбался, но сам чувствовал, насколько натянутым получался разговор. Ему было сложно, он не знал, с какой стороны правильно подойти к алтеанцу, тем более после того, как выяснилось, что Широ — действительно тот самый чемпион.

— Думаю, мы смогли бы уладить этот вопрос, — Широ почему-то хотелось быть открытым, дружелюбным.

— Мне стоит проводить вас в вашу спальню? У вас есть ещё немного времени, прежде чем мы начнём работу.

Широ поёжился от мысли о возвращении ко сну. Почему-то его не отпускала уверенность, что ночные кошмары вернутся к нему с новой силой, стоит ему закрыть глаза.

— Вы планируете вернуться к отдыху или вернётесь сюда, чтобы потренироваться? Я всё же нарушил ваши планы, — вопросом на вопрос, чтобы не выдать собственную слабость. Чтобы не показать страха перед собственным сознанием.

— Скорее всего, — кивнул Кит.

— Я могу побыть с вами?

— Если вы беспокоитесь, что должны теперь сопровождать меня везде…

— Нет, что вы. Это просто любопытство. Ваши методы боя — тоже в какой-то мере часть культуры.

— Вам интересна культура галра?

— Как и культура любого другого народа, Йорак. Если мы хотим идти вперёд, то нужно знать историю друг друга. И забыть о всех старых обидах. Пускай сначала это будет сложно.

— Вы философ, Широ, — Киту стало немного легче, скованность и неловкость их разговора сходила на нет.

— Совершенно нет. Я просто верю в то, что у каждого есть право на второй шанс. Ваши взгляды похожи на то, о чём мечтал Клинок Марморы. А сами вы очень похожи на одну из лидеров.

Кит дёрнулся, замерев.

— На Кролию, — его голос сломался, задрожал. — Да. Вы правы. Мы действительно с ней похожи.

Ему понадобился целый добош, чтобы продолжить.

— Потому что она моя мать, — нервы Кита сжались, обратившись в одну натянутую струну. Он давно не говорил ни с кем о матери. Даже с Акшей. И поэтому совладать с эмоциями сразу не удалось.

— Так те слухи… Ох, Йорак, простите.

— Да, часть слухов, которые ходят вокруг моей фигуры, так или иначе являются правдой. Моя мать была одной из лидеров Клинка и погибла от рук предыдущего Императора. Я продолжаю её дело.

— Мне так жаль, простите, что затронул эту тему.

— Всё в порядке, Широ. Как насчёт устроить совместную тренировку? И, пожалуйста, вне совещаний и прочих вещей, связанных с политикой, зовите меня Китом.


End file.
